


Payback

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sabriel - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Gabriel, Wings, debriel, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get tired of Gabriel's endless pranks and ridiculous life lessons, so they take him down a peg or two with some information acquired from Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

“W-What the hell?” Gabriel growled as he was hauled against the bed, his arms locked over his head with cuffs that had been scorched in holy fire and rendered him helpless. He stammered out in an annoyed yet nervous voice, “Sam, Dean… Guys, what’s all this about?”

"You’ve been pulling so much crap on us lately Gabriel…. We’re tired of it." Sam replied.

"What? It was all in good fun, and hey you learned from it all… Come on…. What-what are you gonna do?" Gabe tested his bonds which held fast, and he glanced up at the frighteningly smirking Winchesters’ who were hovering over him. They were practically sitting on his wings, which spanned out across the width of the bed and beyond. 

"Well since you seem to loooove ‘teaching us’ stuff in a ‘fun’ way, we thought we’d give you a little taste of it, and Sam and I both know how much you love to laugh…" Dean trailed off.

Gabriel watched them quizzically, unsure of their plans but certain he would not like them.

He was right about that.

"See, I learned a little something from Cas about an angel’s wings…" Dean picked back up, and Gabriel was swallowing a bit nervously, "Well, to cut to the chase, they’re practically the most sensitive parts of your body, since they’re the physical connection between your vessel and true form…"

Gabe was sweating bullets already, “W-Wait you…you’re not gonna hurt me are you?” He stared up to Sam pleadingly with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no, nothing like that." Sam calmed the archangel, "But I don’t think you’re gonna like it."

"Eh, with him, who even knows, maybe he will?" Dean snorted, "Sometimes Cas does." He winked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I didn’t need to know that, thanks."

Dean shrugged at his brother and then returned his attention to the archangel, who was watching them with narrowed eyes and confusion plastered onto his face, “…What then?” He questioned.

"This!" Dean exclaimed; he shoved his fingers into one of Gabriel’s wings, scribbling and scratching against the feathers. Sam was quick to join in on the other side of the archangel.

Gabe twitched and his wings flailed, “Wh-what? Seriously? You’re gonna t-tickle me? Seriously? That’s so- ah! Fuck!” Gabriel squirmed and shut his mouth as Sam’s fingers got closer to the smaller, fluffier feathers near the base of one of the archangel’s now thrashing wings.

"You were saying?" Sam chuckled, working his fingers over the worst spots.

"I will- gehehet both of you for thihihis!" Gabe whined, trying to hold back laughs.

"But until then-" Dean inserted and then switched to another of the three golden wings on his side, digging in harshly and then scribbling between feathers.

"S-Stop it! Haha- Sam! Dehehean! This isn’t funnyhehe!" Gabriel struggled harder, trying to move out of the way of the hands tickling him relentlessly. But he had no such luck. Sam and Dean had positioned themselves so that they could easily pay the trickster angel back without worrying about his wings or body getting away.

"I think it’s hilarious." Dean countered, "Big, scary archangel, all turned into a laughing mess by two humans who know the right spots to tickle."

"Just wahahahait til I get my hands on yohohou!" Gabriel snapped, falling into laughter as the brothers worked their fingers all throughout the fidgety, ticklish wings of the archangel. "Hahahaha- shit ahhahaha stop!!" Laughed Gabriel as they both focused on the spots just before where his wings fanned out, the smaller, softer feathers being more ticklish than the rest of the wing.

"Not til you apologize!" Sam shouted over Gabriel’s laughter.

"For whahahahat?" The archangel kicked his legs wildly.

"You know what!" Dean challenged, "And swear not to screw with us like that anymore!"

"Hahaha-no wahahahahahay! I’m gonna-hahahaHAHAHASTOP STOP HAHANOO HAHA HAHAHAHA!" Gabriel’s voice jumped an octave and he struggled even harder than he had been before. Dean looked up, trying to figure out what Sam had done to make the angel laugh so hard, and he saw his little brother scribbling his nails in small circles at a sensitive spot near the underside of Gabe’s wing.

"Sweet spot?" Dean chuckled, imitating the motion on one of the wings on his side of the archangel.

"HAHAHAFUCK HAHAHA OHMYGOD STOP HAHAHAHAH AHAHASTOP STOP I’LL KILL YOU BOTHHAHAHAHAHA!" Gabriel’s back arched off the mattress and his legs kicked frantically.

"You’re not gonna hurt us." Sam countered with a snicker and continued scratching and tickling away at the angel’s feathery wings.

"HAHAHAHASTOP IT hahahaHAHA SAHAHAM haha HAHAHADEAN HAHAAHASERIOUSLY!!"

"You sorry about making me relive the same day over and over for months?" Sam asked.

"And for putting us in friggen TV land?" Dean added.

"I- hahaHAHAHA OKAY HAHOKAY OKAY YES hahahaAHAHAHA I’M SORRYHEHEHE STOP STOP HAHAHAHHA GOD HAHASTOPPPP!" Gabriel’s face had gone red and he was laughing his head off, but after a few more minutes Sam and Dean finally relented and let him breathe. Gabe glared at them both and tugged in annoyance at his handcuffs. "So you gonna l-let me go now?" His voice was demanding, but aftershocks of laughter and ticklish sensations were still rattling through him.

"You’re not gonna pull something like that again, right?" Sam questioned. When Gabriel was silent for a few moments too long, Sam wiggled his fingers menacingly and moved them toward the archangel’s golden wings.

Gabe flinched and shook his head, “No wait- I won’t! Just…stop, please.” He muttered.

"Well look at that, I didn’t know you even knew how to say ‘please’." Dean smirked. His brother worked at unlocking the handcuffs while Gabriel took turns glaring at each of them.

Oh, they were so gonna pay for this one.


End file.
